


From the Past to the Future and Again to the Past

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Bardock gets taken from the past to the future. After many events, he finds himself in the past with his son, grandsons, and great-granddaughter.
Relationships: Bardock & Son Gohan, Bardock & Son Goten
Kudos: 4





	From the Past to the Future and Again to the Past

Bardock had been training for many years now.  _ Must get stronger. _

It was insulting, how he got brainwashed by Mira. To let someone like him control a Saiyan, it was  **unacceptable** .

He was busy helping other Future members, not because he cared. He was doing it for himself, to get stronger. Though, there was a part of him that did it for his son. He needed to make sure his son stayed alive.  From what he found out, Kakarot took his looks, but Gine's spirit. He was proud that his son had become such as a strong Saiyan.

At first, he didn't know what to think of his grandchildren. They're only half-Saiyan. 

However, the more he thought about it, he didn't care. As long as they're strong and have the  **Saiyan fighting spirit** , it doesn't matter.

Future Trunks told him that he had only ever time traveled in his universe and in the one where Goku didn't die from a virus. However, Bardock had the chance to travel to different universes, where he would train with different warriors.

Time travel was dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. Mira, was a perfect example. He had stolen a **Time Passport** , which was a forbidden scroll that let him freely time travel anywhere. He had stolen the powers of different warriors in order to become the strongest.

Right now, he was about to end Mira's life. He had sworn that if he was given a second chance, he wouldn't choose killing as a first resort. However, he was sure that killing Mira was the right thing to do.

"You thought, [huff] I was just some lower class Saiyan. You should have been wary of me instead of thinking I was just some weakling," Bardock said and then delivered the final blow.

Looking around, he could see that his injuries were more grave than he anticipated. He didn't care, he had beaten the person who had  **humiliated** him.  He took the Time Passport in his hand and decided to destroy it.  _ No one should have this power _ . However, before he destroyed it he decided to use it one more time.  He woke up still bruised, but he recognized the place he landed as Earth. He should be in the past. He immediately grabbed the Time Passport and destroyed it. There was no going back now.

He still had the mask that Mira had put on him as a reminder to never let his guard down. He decided to wear it since it would be fairly obvious based on his looks that he was Kakarot's father.

He was heading to the area where he sensed high power levels. On the edge of the area he saw one of his grandsons. The kid saw him and immediately got in a defensive stance. _Must be because of my tail._

"Who are you?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
